Goddess
by TakaShira
Summary: HIATUS. When The Goddess of Fire, Dilandau's Dragon Slayer, is stolen away from Gaea as a mere child in her abilities and appearance, to be summond back by Dilandau's rage, but she returns as something more then he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Dilandau lay silent and still on his luxurious bed under his black satin and velvet blankets and sheets, staring at the dark ceiling of his under ground chambers. He took a deep breath only slightly acknowledging the extra pressure on his chest. He sighed off his emotions, exhaling his thoughts with his hot breath as he crept his strong arms around the two women who were naked, beside to him, their sleeping heads resting on his chest, and expensive coverings draped over their voluptuous curves. He was overly disappointed in their performance with him, as he thought that maybe having two would be better then just one woman alone. He had thought that maybe they would be less nervous about being with him and let loose, but like every time before he was led to hold false hopes. It wasn't that they were bad or anything, they had just given themselves, so quickly, and willingly to him. No fight at all which always had excited him the most, he cursed his intimidating reputation he had worked so hard to achieve. He allowed his mind wander freely though his memories of past battles and other women, more interesting women. He finally met a figure that over whelmed him still.

A mere shadow encased in flames, floating on the dancing arms of the dangerous element a few inches above the ground. Their thin yet clearly muscular arms were held slightly away from the body being pushed out by impossible heat as long luxurious hair was being carried upwards in the flames, becoming one with the fire as it traveled to and fro without care or caution for the world outside the impressive spectacle of fire. The Fire Goddess. As she was known throughout Gaea as being just as dangerous as Dilandau though a little more compassionate and less whimsical. Though she was just as ruthless, if not more so, she was aggressive, commanding, and incredibly influencal to the world around her through her powers.

The sorcerers were working on a device that would bring her to them, back from the Mystic Moon, where she had went only two years ago. ' But oh how much can change,' Dilandau thought as his own fire burst inside of him filling him with anger and rage, and an empty hole which needed to be quenched soon by some immortal passion.

She and Dilandau had worked side by side on missions concerning death and violence. He had been her General, she one of his personal Dragon Slayers. But she was the only person that he had ever met in his short violent lifetime who would not, or could not submit themselves willing to him. Her element was strong and ruthless, his passion her power, and such a force would never bow down easily, to anyone. Her defiance had shocked and scared the other Slayers, yet intrigued him. She was a goddess with demonic powers, and she had not once yielded to him easily, if ever at all. Dilandau smirked; he had obsessed about the idea of owning her control over his element, owning her. But she had somehow left him in the middle of battle, for that she would pay dearly. Dilandau's malicious grin fell as he remembered that horrific time

* * *

The city of Jeruka, the stronghold fortress of a bordering country had issued, even though they were said to be rebel action, attacks of Ziabach trading posts and villages.

Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers had been bored with their vacation from their bloody work when they were informed of the insult.

The Dragon Slayers and their General, having proved themselves numerous times and being the reason Ziabach having kept the little land it had for the past year or so as other countries were growing restless with the threat of this empire, Dilandau and his men had the privilege to act freely whenever they chose to, which was often enough. They could chose to arrive at a battle they were not ordered to go to, or start one all their own if they saw fit. And Dilandau, being the vicious blood and power thirsty young man he was, saw fit to start and finish numerous battles.

And this one he chose to start in a vengeful fury only he could contain, but only for a few short minutes.

"Shall we show them what happens to those who insult our nation?" Fyre asked quietly over the COM unit. Quiet, yes that was how she was before a battle, but not during, but always after. Dilandau remembered as thought yesterday, she was never quiet any another time.

"Why yes I think that would be amusing, for now." Dilandau replied his intensity growing every second, his senses honing in on his first kill.

"You mean until they all lay dead before us." Fyre hissed.

"Precisely." And with that he had attacked in a blazing glory, his Melf shooting forth a fiery line.

"Amateur." He heard the cool female voice taunt.

He had watched as his own flame had curled up, spiraling towards the sky before flashing back down into the heart of the city with such a force that it was forced through the streets and alleyways below them, making sure no one was left alive, at least in the center of the urban area.

Leading his Slayers into the torched heart of the population to kill the civilians, soldiers, men, women, and children alike. As all who opposed Ziabach, opposed Dilandau, and all who dared to do that died.

Fyre's Guymelf was off a little ways from the rest of them, she had crushed a building in her descent and now stood on it's ruble.

Dilandau didn't know it but she had been planning quite a spectacle she had never attempted before, and little did she know, her performance was about to get out of hand, even for her.

Fyre had concentrated hard, at least she had looked to be doing so, leaving her defense but who of these mere peasants and mortals could harm even her man made machine. Her Melf had been engineered to feed off of her power and withstand great heats but she'd never tried what she was about to attempt before, and although he had assumed later on that she had known that it would be beautiful she should have hoped her weapon would at least be left in one piece. Heat was radiating off of her, Dilandau had felt it and turned to figure out what the hell she was up to. Her heat was forcing all opposing forces away from the scorching metal of her machine. Fyre had opened the hatch and stood there her arms spread wide and her face angled up to where the red sun met the silhouette of the Mystic Moon. Her curve less body shining from the blazing sun, the only thing he knew of that she envied.

Fire blasted forward up and away from her torso as sweat beaded down her forehead, the heat was bothering even her as she molded the ball of flame that flew up into the clouds.  
Dilandau had seen the concentration crunching at her facial features and looked upward to see the most amazing sight he had lain eyes.

A bird, a great bird larger then his Melf soared down. Screeching and roaring as it's fiery feathers conformed to it as it streaked down it's molten claws outstretched read for the kill.

It had hit in front of him, the heat threw him back as he heard agonized screams of human beings being cooked alive by one of his own.

The battle broke with the creation of the majestic monstrosity Fyre had created out of sheer will and power, which was well and good because by the time they were finished not only did her phoenix appear smaller but the sorceress herself looked about to faint.

And her Melf…the metal had melted around her and was now no more then a molten lump on two legs. All of the metal had fled her heat and she lay curled, sweating and shaking slightly in the small crater her body had constructed in the center of the massive lump.

"What have you done?" Dilandau remembered screaming as his own beast pushed over her now useless hunk of junk.

Fyre rolled a couple dozen feet without complaint, and suffered through Dilandau's beatings once he himself was on the ground before her.

"It was beautiful." Fyre had whispered with a smile after another kick to her ribs.

Dilandau remembered hesitating at that comment, oh how beautiful it had been, how much he longed to see such a creature again, but she would not hear his praises, not today.

"You call that beautiful?" He demanded wanting her to hurt as he was. Why didn't he have that power, why couldn't he control the element he loved so much. And why had she felt the need to destroy one of HIS Guymelfs! "You are more beautiful then that horrendous beast. What was it anyway?" Dilandau mocked knowing the quickest way to anger her was to insult her prized control and imaginative flaming creations, knowing that she knew how unattractive he found her. Pride would always be her weakness, that was why she would never be worthy of his praises, she was weak.  
"What are you talking about?" Fyre had snapped back struggling to sit up.

Dilandau could see her childish tears form in her mind as smoke filled his lung and the final sounds of death settled into the world around them.

"It was a disgusting attempt, I thought that even you could manage something at least a little more presentable then that." Dilandau snorted in disgust.

"Shut up." Fyre whispered.

"What was that?" Dilandau raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Fyre shouted as she stood up, heat radiated off of her heating up the new battlefield set by her own General. "You don't know what you are talking about, you can't even touch a hot stone without being burned!" She growled hitting Dilandau's own weak spot. His desire for power and his contempt of her gift.

"I don't understand why you got such gifts, you have no talent what so ever, the gods must be disgraced and embarrassed about mistaking you." "My powers are my own." Fyre shot back oh how she had hated the thought of being given such things to so someone else's work, especially the gods, who had abandoned her and made her an outcast her entire life.

"You are but a servant. For them and for me." "I don't need you! And I'll prove it." "Where will you go, no one would even look at you it is wasn't for me." Dilandau stated smugly, how true it was, how regular people feared her and hated her.

"I don't need you." She repeated. Her voice low and her eyes empty.

She began to glow and Dilandau remembered how his Slayers had been alarmed thinking that she was going to burn them all alive like she had just done to many innocent people, and they were far from innocent.

Before his men had even finished reacting she was gone.

* * *

The moment she got back, Dilandau thought through his anger, the first smart ass comment that came from her lips he would beat her into her very first submission. NO ONE deserts the Dragon Slayers, or their General, the way she did. A sadistic smirk over came the General and he pulled the two wench's closer to him, feeling them slowly wake under his touch, and from that moment on he thought of nothing other then how they would give themselves to him once more before they would be allowed to leave his room.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A tall, eight-teen-year-old girl, with oddly colored hair, that started golden blonde at the roots and slowly shade by shade became a vibrant red, giving the appearance that she was on fire with her crazy 'dye' job, leisurely meandered down the sidewalk on side of a less then average busy street of the large city she had come to reside in. She hummed to herself in tune with the music playing rather loudly disc man. She had the day off of work and was now going to the shabby run down park she and her not quite earthly friends usually hung out at. She sighed and looked at the bright blue sky as she hot sun beat down on her as well as the many other wandering bodies on the sidewalk, she narrowed her eyes at it, and not just because of the glare, how she hated that damn sun.

"Hey baby!" She heard someone yell behind her, but she simply ignored it, as usual. "Baby! Hey baby, I'm talking to you!" He yelled again.

She exhaled sharply, completely displeased by this tedious display men used to intimidate women, and turned the corner into a darkened, dead end alley. She could hear the males behind her begin to laugh. "Wrong turn baby." One of them snapped with a nasty grin clearly painting a perfect picture of what he and his friends intended.

She turned and faced them, slowly, with a smug smirk caste across her features. She leaned against the red brick wall behind her crossing her arms in front of her. "Is that a fact?" She asked in a singsong voice confusing the boys as she pulled out her ear phones hoping that she'd be able to hear their screams of shock and horror. "Cause really, this wall here," she jerked her head back, "is nothing more then a minor set back. And don't be mistaken, it is very minor" She watched their puzzled expressions closely as she felt her body heat up and transfer itself to the brick wall behind her. She began to sink back as the wall began to melt away from her. She smirked as the guys faces fell into features of fear as they backed away and ran, just as she broke through to the other side. "I guess I get a new short cut." She smiled and stepped through the opening and continued on her way allowing the cool spring breeze carry away her heat and cool her skin pleasantly.

She stalked through the greenery and saw her friends. She smiled and broke through the foliage and waved to them as she jogged up.

"Hey Fyre!" One of the taller guys said as he pulled her into a hug which Fyre returned politely. Just cause she was on another planet didn't mean she hadn't grown to like attention and grab whatever boy she thought worthy of loving a goddess.

"Hey there boys and girls." She smiled at the rest of them before intently began a heated conversation with one of the boys. She was so happy here, but she still missed the action, and her master and true friends.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Dilandau demanded pacing back and forth through the sorcerers workshop. They were still rushing around the room, back and forth, back and forth. It was starting to really annoy the dark lord.

The object in center of the mess and confusion was a glass orb, filled with a metallic pinkish red dust created from crushed drag-energist. They were in a panic as they quickly adjusting the properties on the control panel that lay beside the softly glowing orb.

"Almost my Lord." A sorcerer replied hastily with a bob of his head in Dilandau's general direction. As Emperor Dornkirk had died only three years ago, these mad scientists now came, with their technology, to anyone who paid. But they all knew Dilandau, and if he was not pleased, they would all die long and agonizing deaths. These mad men wouldn't even be here now if the now disgustingly rich mercenary boy and his small yet strong army of Dragon Slayers, some who were barely men, weren't paying the sorcerers three times as much as they usually got. Of course this project was three times as hard, though none of them dared ask for more money, or time.

"Well hurry up." Dilandau snapped. They were doing quite well, given they had only been allowed three months. This was the last month and their last day, and they all knew that either they delivered, or the lost their lives. There were no second chances with Dilandau.

"Of course Lord." Another clocked figure said as he rushed by. So far they had managed to bring animals, nothing truly specific, just by color, size, shape, abilities. So they were somewhat confident that they could bring back what they were being paid to get. Unless every being one the Mystic Moon had some sort of special ability.

"We are ready my Lord, but we should go outside, it always work much better when you can see the Mystic Moon." The lead sorcerer said quickly, bowing his head.

Dilandau snorted, turned and lead the way out of the cavern. The walked through the corridors of rock, and stone to emerge on the side of a mountain. This was the Dragon Slayers base, a complicated network of caves and vast caverns.

The sorcerers worked feverishly, carefully asking for specifics, and calculating.

"Well?" Dilandau demanded as his person Dragon Slayers, the originals came out to watch the scene, followed by the new batch of Slayers that they had been training. The new boys were clad in light gray. Soon more Slayers emerged, blinking in the sunlight. These ones had been the recruits found after the Great War. They were all dressed in simple black, while the originals still wore deep blue and Dilandau blood red.

"We are ready my Lord." The sorcerer stepped back smiling.

'It is time for you to come back to me, and get what you deserve!' Dilandau thought murderously as he pictured the girl he knew. She was never truly beautiful, actually she had been barely even passably pretty. She had been flat chested and had almost no curves to speak of. Her thin features, and too much muscle to have any feminine charm. She had grown up wild and alone and had retained the most peculiar habits. He never had a clue as to why she was called a goddess she didn't look like past goddess who had walk Gaea's surface, who were gorgeous beyond comparison. But of course that had been three years ago, even though Dilandau didn't see any possibility that she had changed much, if at all. He stared at the Mystic Moon. His Slayer was coming back to get the beating she deserved. "Do it." He growled.

The sorcerers quickly activated the orb, which shot a thin white beam towards the Mystic Moon, it's tail disappearing, now all the could do was wait.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as Frye was wandering around the park by herself. She had gone back to her house and packed a bag, she was going over to her friends for a couple days, for her own good. The Social Workers were trying to find her again, they knew nothing about this strange girl who had just shown up one day and it seemed to piss them right off. Ever since she had shown up they had been trying to put her in a home but she never stayed for long and it must have been frustrating. They wanted her prints and her past and neither she was going to give up easily. She couldn't get in trouble here if she didn't exist. And oh the trouble she did cause, and how it amused her so. She had to disappear, at least for a while. She already told her boss she wanted a week off, and of course she got it. They had enough girls to bartend for a while. And the new girls needed some time to get use to being there alone, and having to take care of themselves. 'Disgusting men, drunk, old, young and perverted, how I loath them…' She thought, of how she wished she could get them all into that stink hole of a strip club/bar that rivaled where she worked and cook them all alive in their own filth and juices.

Fyre brought in most of the customers for her bar, she was the reason. Yes it was a nice place with pretty girls and all but earth men were obviously intrigued by her. They came to see the fights of the under ground New York women's 'championship'. Frye was the 'Champ' and many guys wanted their girls to take that away from her. They even tried to get her drunk, but she made sure that as the drink slid down her throat, it would evaporate. Fyre always won, none had her strength and speed, which came with being a goddess, even if they did work out almost constantly they could never have what came to her naturally.

She allowed her lava churning eyes to wander to the sky above. She knew her eyes were yellow and flaming. Many believed it was surgery or contacts but her eyes, her demonic eyes, they are what scared people on Gaea so. Especially if they came upon her in the dark, she even on the occasion frightened the Dragon Slayers in the middle of the night with her vicious glowing eyes. She stood there alone, looked for any sign of her planet, of her home A light breeze blew through her hair, her tight ass black leather jeans and black full-length leather trench cloak made her look both sexy and lethal. He red leather halter-top showed plenty of her skin, and her the black orb with flames painted on it hanging on her navel. Leather was the only thing she had to remind her of Gaea, and her team. She now called them her team, Earth had effected her greatly. Their technology, culture, everything.  
Her black metallic earrings glittered beautifully in the star light, the black and red swirled bar in her eyebrow moved as her eye brows raised slightly.

She watched the sky closely, a particular star caught her attention. It was brighter then the rest and growing even more so. 'That can't be an airplane…can it?' She thought as the light continued to grow. She watched it as it flew across the sky. 'Ok, I'm thinking alien now, but what the hell?' She thought as it flew miles above her. Suddenly it froze, directly over top of her. 'I don't want to be probed!' She thought as the light suddenly fell down to her. 'Actually this could turn out to be interesting…I wonder if aliens can fight.' The light grew and pierced right through her centre. She smiled as she was pulled upward, realizing what this meant. She was going home, and, her smile fell, she knew what was coming next.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

* * *

Dilandau and the crowd of men and boys that had gathered backed up to give the light as much room as it might need as it hit the ground before them. Dilandau could barely contain his glee as the light thinned, leaving dust in the air and a dark figure lying on the ground before them. He would finally her his revenge as he watched the shadowed figure stand, facing away from him and his men.

"Oh I am so, so not happy…" They heard a voice growl as they listened to the sound of someone smacking dust off of themselves.

"Yeah well neither am I." Dilandau replied. He watched in glee as the figure stiffened. "Turn around, slowly." Dilandau smiled wickedly.

The dust was slowly settled, and revealed to the crowd the flaming hair, and a body hidden under a heavy black jacket. Slowly she turned to face her past.

"Hey Dilandau." She smiled sweetly and looked surprisingly innocent.

Dilandau as well as all of the Dragon Slayers in the clearing were in shock. Before them didn't stand the scrawny curve less little girl that Dilandau and the original Slayers had known. There stood a woman worthy of the title Goddess that she possessed.

"Fyre?" Dilandau asked shocked and lost.

"Yep, is there anyone else with this kind of hair?" She asked flicking her mane of thick red curls over her shoulder.

"Fyre!" Dalet yelled suddenly falling out of his shocked silence. The other originals all smiled and greeted her merrily, oblivious to the look of horror and confusion on their commander's face.  
"Hey boys! And I see we have some new meat." Fyre glanced at the younger seventeen-year-old-boys behind the originals and narrowed her eyes studying the boys carefully.

"Yeah! Lord Dilandau…" Chesta began, glancing at Dilandau, froze up. The others looked at Dilandau as well, it was obvious he was beyond words.

"Who is she?" A 17-year-old boy with red hair only on left side of his head, and black eyes and intricately designed red tattoos which covered his body, whispered to the boy to his right. This boy was identical to him, only with blue hair and tattoos. "Not a clue, but Lord Dilandau looks extremely pissed." The twin answered.

"You got that right." Another boys replied to his friends. His strawberry blonde mohawk ruffled in the breeze and cooled the sweat on his bare torso.

"Fyre…" Dilandau managed to get out. He turned and entered the caverns. Fyre shrugged to the boys and followed him with wicked smile on her face, even though she knew what was coming.

* * *

Dilandau entered his own private network of chambers while Fyre followed at a fair distance.  
Right away Fyre's harsh nature took over as she looked around the dark cave. "So…this is what the feared Dragon Slayers are reduced to? Caves? Well let me just say this suits you LORD Dilandau." Fyre smirked as she emphasized her leader's title making it clear she didn't think he deserved to be high then her.

Dilandau spun around striking her with the back of his hand.

Fyre flew a fair distance. She was strong but so was Dilandau, she'd forgotten how much he could make it hurt. She had become used to weak men and women, she'd forgotten what it was like to go against someone else who had mystical powers. Someone who could hold their own against her. And being unprepared for the blow made it hurt even more.

Suddenly she felt the invisible force of her Lords power hit her in the back as she had just rolled to a stop. She flew up and then across the rest of the room length, smashing into the stone wall with a sickening smack.

"Hmm…" Dilandau mused. Fyre could practically hear the smirk he had painted on his face. "Hurt's doesn't it?" He said, menace and insanity seeping into his voice.

"Still haven't found your mind yet huh Dilandau? Where did you see it last?" Fyre managed to get out as she spat blood onto his floor as she forced herself onto her hands and knees. She was picked up by the invisible force again and smashed into the high ceiling allowing the spikes that hung down to pierce her skin before she fell back down. She could hear his footsteps as he neared her bleeding body; they stopped next to her head. She then listened to the creak of leather as he squatted next to her, grabbing a handful of her hair. Fyre allowed a grimace to cross her features.

"Hurts don't it? But I am not done yet bitch. Oh no, I haven't had fun in awhile, so let's play a game…" He threw her face back into the dirt and stood back up. "Run." He hissed.

Fyre didn't need to be told twice, she was up and out of his room without a second glance but she could his deep insane laughter chasing after her, along with the sound of his boots on the stone. She was suddenly extremely happy that she had memorized the way through the cave as they had gone though them, or she would have been completely lost, and then she would be as good as dead.  
Soldiers quickly ducked out of her way as she tore through the rock corridors as she could hear Dilandau's insane taunts behind here. But she could see the light of freedom ahead of her, and she knew that once they were in the open she would have a better chance, plus she could humiliate Dilandau in front of his little army.

He had hurt her yet again and she wasn't about to let it go.

She burst free from the darkness, allowing the light to wash over her, for once she was thankful to see the sun, but she still didn't slow down as it's heat hit her, even though all the males who had been training in the field had suddenly stopped to watch her.

"Fyre! You know you can't go anywhere!" Dilandau yelled as she took off into the trees. "Everyone knows you! Everyone knows what you are! So it's useless!" She climbed up a tree and saw the clearing. And she hated that he was right.

"Why can't he be wrong for once huh?" She hissed to nature as it surrounded her, shielding her from the devil the stood in her path.

"Just come and take this like a man…I mean woman…well I guess that means that you are already taking it like a woman by running away. But wait you are just a little girl." Dilandau called viciously.

"It's not like I had a choice Dilandau, I didn't ask to be taken away to that damned place!" She yelled back. Although her thoughts were still on the fact that she had no where else to go. Everyone knew that she was demon, a killer as well as the best assassin known on Gaea. With the ability to travel though fire which was essential to all caused everyone to fear her. But no one knew that she was back yet, so she might have a chance…at least for awhile. But the "little girl" comment still made blood boil and the air in her lungs burn her innards causing her to gasp for air.

"Come now Fyre, I will find you no matter what. So why don't you just come and get what's coming to you." Dilandau called smartly.

Fyre could see everyone in the clearing and their nervous and curious expressions, all except Dilandau who donned a maniacal look over his smooth features.

"Fine." She hissed, then jumped down from her lofted vantage point. "But let's make an entrance." She smiled as she walked leisurely back to the clearing. Her body heat rose rapidly causing anything that she stepped within a foot of burst into flames. She was suddenly encased inflames causing trees near her to catch fire as well, she soon was the source of a small forest fire that drowned out the yells from the clearing with it's roars of power and rage, but she could still hear Dilandau's laughing like a mad man. 'He is a fucking mad man.' She thought with a smile.

Suddenly she broke free of the forest and stepped into view of all who stood in the clearing.

Dilandau's laughing had ceased and was replaced with disappointment and anger. He had hoped to humiliate her in front of her past friends and show his new men that she was weak and afraid.

Fyre stood within the reach of the tongues of flames as they licked out to her from the burning trees as she was their source and they wished to stay connected to her, leaching her power into themselves.

"What's wrong Dilandau? Don't tell me you forgot, and thought I'd burned to death." She mocked as she held out her hand. A thin wisp of fire reached for him and caressed his face, but he didn't even flinch back which she found impressive. While she had fashioned the flame to be only pleasantly warm she had never met someone who wasn't afraid of being burned, but then again, she'd never met anyone quite like Dilandau.

She pulled the flames from the forest to her. Pulling them into her causing them to disappear leaving the trees and other plants unharmed. She had used the same ability that she had on Dilandau, on the trees wishing them no harm. It was slightly straining to keep all of the power under control, but she loved to show Dilandau how she could control what he only wished for.

"No more insults? It was just starting to have an effect." Fyre smiled as sparks flew from her body and the flame separated itself from her and simply became revolving rings that traveled around her body.

"No more pathetic attempts at art?" Dilandau shot back.

Fyre could smell fear in the air but none of it came from Dilandau as he insulted her in the best way he could. She was still offended, but was a little more controlled.

Dilandau expected an outburst by his comment but it seemed as if she no longer cared about such things, but her knew better, he caught the slight waver of his flaming rings.

The rings exploded away from her, and his men jumped away and small balls of flame bounced across the ground before wings unfolded and little dragons took to the air back to their mistress.

Their screeches and growls could be heard and even Dilandau was surprised. They had free will it seemed. Fire roared, but these creatures made actual noises due to them, never before had she managed that.

"Impressive ain't it?" Smirked as one of the four little creatures rested on her shoulder and allowed her to stroke it's neck as the other three flew in the air playing.

"Not a chance. My dog is more impressive then those disgusting things." Fyre raised her eyebrows then snapped her fingers in a show of power and the four little dragons that wouldn't have even met his knee grew taller then him.

One landed and growled at him before stalking towards him.

The twins leapt forward blades drawn eager to prove themselves to Dilandau by defeating this beast.

Fyre let loose a cruel laugh. "It's fire you idiots, you can't fight them with steel, it'll melt. Honestly Dilandau do you not teach these boys anything?" The dragon lunged towards them and the two held up their blades defensively, but before the beast hit them it evaporated into a simple wave of heat.

"Are we done now Dilandau?" Fyre questioned as the other three dragons shrank a bit but still prowled or soared around her aura.

"For now…" Dilandau hissed.

Fyre knew that Dilandau hated making truces even more then he hated to lose so she accomplished a great deal as he walked away from her and disappeared into the darkness of the caverns.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira


	4. Chapter 4

Crappy, mostly dialouge but hey its a chapter bite me, lol, I ask for no reviews, I don't deserve one, you've all waited so patiently. Thank you

* * *

Fyre fell to a single knee as soon as she knew that Dilandau was not coming back. She didn't often make free will in her creations, or give them a voice, but when she did it certainly took a lot out of her. And making them even bigger took it's toll, but she had done what she had wanted to do, intimidate the Dragon Slayers and teach them what she could do as well as shock Dilandau. She hated fighting with him, he was just as strong as her and his own mystical power could block her fire, if only for awhile, the only problem was sometimes she couldn't last for that little while.

Oh how she did hate that man at times, him and his stupid power. But she knew that he hated her just as much for the same reasons. But it was because of that hate that they respected, feared, and understood each other, at least to an extent.

Fyre stood slowly suspiciously eyeing all of the new recruits who stared at her with open fear and curiosity.

Miguel quickly rushed to her side and helped her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her thin waist to hold her steady on her feet until he was sure that she could stand on her own.

"You need rest." He said quietly as she pushed him away slowly.

"Don't tell Dilandau." Fyre warned.

"Of course not, I would even dream of killing myself like that." Miguel smiled.

"Good because it would be exceptionally painful." Fyre smiled back, she sure had missed her friends, especially this one who had been like a brother to her before she had left.

"Come on, I'll show you our chambers." He gently brushed her arm to show that he was there to catch her if she needed it.

"Not only are you all degraded to living in caves, but now I have to share a cave with all of you smelly boys." Fyre grinned happily as she moved forward slowly, testing her strength.

"Ah we aren't that bad anymore, I mean Guimel showers a lot more now." Miguel joked with his friend as they entered the darkness cautiously, knowing that the devil maybe hiding around every corner.

"Yeah I bet, but as I recall it was Chesta who used all the hot water so the rest of us were often smelly." Fyre smiled, then remained silent as she knew that if Dilandau came upon them now, in the rage he no doubt was in, she would barely have enough strength left to fend him off of herself, but she'd need to defend her friend who Dilandau would be even more vengeful towards because he was helping her.

"Well not you because no matter the tempter it always boiled as soon as it touched you." He replied with a smirk, hesitating as she made her way along the walls, bracing herself against the rock.

"Yeah and then you'd talk me into warming yours, so yeah I guess Guimel was always last to wake up, and he was always nervous around me." She smiled looking up at her friend, ignoring his expression of concern.

"Well the showers left little to the imagination." Miguel allowed a small smile to cover his concern.

"Mine had a curtain around it." Fyre said quietly with a smile, pushing off of the wall feeling her strength return slowly.

"That curtain was me holding up a towel half the time." Miguel replied reaching out to steady her.

"Well you did want warm water so there was a price to pay." Fyre laughed pulling away to take a couple steps on her own.

"Well now we have a large community pool for bathing, and it's freezing so remind me that I'll never get in it again until you've been in first." Miguel smiled and began to lead the way at a little faster pace, being sure that she was fine by almost constantly glancing over his shoulder.

"Well that'll probably apply to you and everyone else so I guess I'll get privacy or you'll all get cold water." She smiled as found it easier to keep up with every step.

"I'll be sure to spread the word." Miguel replied deciding that she was fine now.

"Make sure that the new kids know that I will burn them if the 'accidentally' walk in on me." She let tongues of flame lick her fingers to punctuate her point. Which sapped her energy causing her to regret the show of power all over again.

"I'll be sure to tell them. Actually we originals get to train them usually."

"What is our great Lord to good for regular training?" Fyre mocked.

"He missed you. He wasn't the same after you left." Miguel said quietly looking over at her.

"I'm sure." Fyre replied skeptically.

"I'm serious, you could tell he missed you, I don't know why you were nothing more then a thorn in his side as he enjoyed putting it."

"A scrawny ugly thorn." Fyre countered.

"Well you aren't too scrawny now." Miguel pocked her in the side, only to retract his hand quickly to nurse a minor burn.

"Careful." She laughed.

"You knew I would do that." Miguel retorted.

"Well you guys are kind of predictable. Speaking of which where did the others go?" Fyre looked around, her strength wouldn't be complete again for awhile.

"Probably back to train the new recruits, you can come there after I show you to our rooms."

"Like individual rooms?" Fyre's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"These caves are large, but you're always welcome to share my room." Miguel replied caringly.

"I bet." Fyre smiled.

"And you can take hours off of the morning chores. Starting fires and lighting all of the torches in here takes forever, even when the newbies do it." Miguel scowled.

Fyre laughed, "Who said I was going to help, how do you all know that I am not just going to leave."

Miguel hesitated, looking at her, "Lord Dilandau was right, even if you don't want to admit it, you can't really go anywhere."

"Come on, people here don't just believe that I took a vacation, you guys must have spread some sort of rumor, like I died or was in a coma."

"What's a coma?"

"Oh sorry, I've been away too long." Fyre replied looking up thoughtfully. "But still, I could dye my hair…"

"Do you remember when we tried that? It evaporated." Miguel laughed.

Fyre joined in, "Yeah I guess you're right, but I could wear a head scarf, I mean that worked, it would only show my roots, Or I could cut it again."

"No don't cut it, I remember it short, it was horrible, you looked like one of the guys." Miguel replied disgusted.

"Yeah but I was one of the guys, remember, now a days I have this hot body and this great boobs." Fyre smiled, sticking out her chest, "People would have to be pretty dumb to think I was a guy now and I could say that I was foreign or something so it wouldn't be out of place, or spin the truth, a lot of female mercenaries keep it short."

"You aren't going to seriously leave are you?"

"I am sick of taking Dilandau's shit. I won't put up with it Miguel, I'm sorry, I enjoyed freedom and not having to answer to that prick. But I'll give it a chance. I promise. But I can't do much at the moment, and I'm way to tired to try to run at the moment, all I want it a nice cool bed, that would be so nice."

"Well perfect timing cause we're here." Miguel replied pulling back a grass curtain that acted like a type of door. Within the chamber a fire burned brightly in the centre beating back the damp coolness of the surrounding stone. Around the fire were small single pallets with grass mattresses and thick wool covers.

"Of course Dilandau would have the only respectable bed here."

"He doesn't mind sharing it." Miguel mused allowed earning a harsh look from the red haired demon. "I'm just saying women from the surrounding villages often warm his bed, and sometimes our own…"

"Are you saying that if I wake up to one of you grunting on top of some poor village girl I'm just supposed to roll over and block it out."

Miguel blushed, "You can always make your way out. Like I was saying village girls don't help Lord Dilandau for very long, you know how he craves power. He always wanted you you know? Even through all the harsh things he said I'm sure he knew you'd grow into your role. That you would be exactly what he wanted."

"I may be tired Miguel but I am delusional but I'm not about to stoop to accepting his advances. All he wants is my power Miguel. I want something more from my men."

"You mean you've…"

"Been ravaged like some poor village girl who is in awe of the great Dragon Slayers and their master. Those poor girls will never be married thanks to you guys."

"Well you know Guimel has a favorite, she often visits, brings him things, and him in return, they may you know get married."

"And what about you? No special woman has captured your heart?"

Miguel looked away blushing.

"Ooooooh…I won't press it…at the moment." Fyre laughed.

"Just think about my Lord. You two would be good for one another, and only you two can put up with one another. I think it's the only chance you two have." Miguel looked at her one last time and then made a hasty exit.

* * *

TakaShira 


End file.
